Sonic the Hedgehog: Freedom of the Blue
by Goshujin-san
Summary: Robotnik is set to publicly declare his breakthrough in robotics, but he has a sinister plan up his sleeve. Due to unforeseen readjustments, later story revisions etc, this is now just it's own sort-of one-shot chapter story. Sorry for the inconvenience


**Author's Note: **I actively acknowledge I do not own the Sonic games franchise in anyway. This prologue is also my way of getting back into fan-fiction writing, even though it may be rushed in places. However, I intend to start with Sonic 1 and work right the way through to the end of Chronicles, which to me is the end of the known timeline, and then go from there. I may even pull in some comic characters for additional material. That's all from me!

* * *

><p>The plaza in Central City was filled with journalists, scientists, politicians, and ordinary members of the public, all of whom were waiting in anticipation of a press conference. News crews lined the rear of the plaza with cameras all facing the podium. The audience, consisting of Humans and Anthropomorphic Animals alike, all there were on the edge of their seats, waiting eagerly at the news that was on its way: a young scientist from Empire City had made a breakthrough in robotics.<p>

After waiting for many minutes, a male human figure in his late forties, dressed in a suit with a white lab coat, stepped out onto the right hand side of the stage and walked up to the microphone. He cleared his throat, and spoke into the microphone. "Thank you all for coming, Doctor Robotnik will be with you all in a few moments to bring detail to his work. There will be a brief time for questions and answers afterwards." He said plainly without much effort to get to the point as to why he was there. Having said what he needed to, he stepped away from the microphone and headed to the left side of the stage, disappearing down a set of steps. The audience now kept their eyes firm glued on the podium. The anticipation amongst them went wild.

Away from the stage, a young, athletic man with a slight brown mustache and short dark hair put on his own lab-coat and made sure that his credentials and pens were all in order. He was a very picky man and wanted everything to be exactly how he envisioned, down to how a non-consequential issue such as what color pen should be where in a pocket. Once he made sure everything was in order, he lifted his head, looked at the steps ahead of him, and inhaled sharply. Turning to a colleague, he opened his mouth. "Showtime." The man said simply, turning back to face the steps and walking towards them. Walking out onto the stage, the audience stood up, initiating a thunderous around of applause. The young scientist approached the podium and raised both his arms to signal for the audience to quieten down, as other scientists of both genders and varied ages and ethnicities stand far at the back of the stage.

As the audience desisted from applause and quietened down to take their seats again, the young scientist placed his hands on their respective sides of the podium. "Thank you, thank you." He said cheerfully with a smile on his face. "Thank you all for coming." He continued, relaxing his posture. "As you have all heard, I have made a breakthrough in robotics a few days ago. Today, I am here to show you the reality." He spoke further before abruptly stopping. After a few curious murmurs in the crowd begin, the young man once again starts talking. "Using brainwashed small animals as batteries, I have managed to keep them fed and hydrated with metal shells while they power the robots through rigorous exercise wheels within." He stated proudly.

Vicious murmurs erupted throughout the audience and the scientists behind the young man look at each other in surprise and shock. A man from the front row dressed in smart casual wear stood up. "Excuse me, Alex Savinky, United Federation News..." the man trailed off slightly, looking up at the doctor with unease. "Doctor, did you say that you have brainwashed and utilized small animals as batteries for robots?" He asked awkwardly. The doctor looked down at the journalist in front of him, then up at the news crews who were buzzing with confused reports. He inhaled once more. "That is correct!" He bellowed, making everybody jump. Three scientists began to approach him when he stepped away from the Podium and moved around to the side of it, detaching the microphone. "And as a bonus, I shall show you my success! Badniks, attack!" He roared out.

Almost instantly, several energy projectiles and spiked orbs launched from the surrounding vegetation into the audience. Due to the sudden attack, several scrambled and fell over others as the projectiles hit members, killing them. The encroaching scientists on the stage watched in horror at the spectacle as the doctor before them raised the microphone to his lips. "Let it be known, today marks the start of the Eggman Empire, and I am your leader, Doctor Ivo Robotnik!" He shouted out in glee, pointing towards the sky. Several purple snake-like robots and blue airborne robots began attacking more members of the audience as a rope ladder dropped down by the young scientist. "Until we meet again!" He shouted down the microphone before throwing it into the chaos. Taking the ladder, Robotnik climbed up it towards a small floating orb-machine. After climbing into it, he laughed manically and flew away as the military arrived to quell the chaos.


End file.
